creeped_outfandomcom-20200213-history
A Boy Called Red
'A Boy Called Red '''is the fifth episode of [[Creeped Out|''Creeped Out]]'s first season, and the fifth episode of the series overall. It first aired on 28 November 2017 on CBBC. Synopsis Vincent takes a trip back to his father's family home, but as he checks out the house he finds there is something unexplained lurking in the cellar. Plot Prologue The Curious walks beside a country road and watches as a car speeds past. The Narrator asks whether you've ever wondered what your parents were like at your age, and whether you would be friends if you had a chance to meet. Episode Vincent and his dad, Andrew, arrive at his dad's old house and are greeted by Vincent's Auntie Jean. A conversation reveals Andrew has split up with Vincent's mum. He and Vincent will be staying with Auntie Jean until they can find somewhere new. Auntie Jean calls Andrew 'AJ'. Vincent wanders into the garden and finds a boarded-up old well. His dad flies into a rage and shouts at him to stay away from the well. Auntie Jean tells Vincent that when he was young, Andrew had a best friend, 'a boy called Red', who disappeared down the well, causing Andrew to 'unravel'. Vincent explores the house and goes into the cellar. He finds a strange floating light, which gives him a shock when he touches it. When he goes back upstairs, he thinks he's in a different house: a boy and girl are playing the old video game Asteroids. The boy introduces himself as AJ, and Vincent sees a magazine from the year 1985 on the sofa. He realises he has time-travelled and met a younger version of his dad. He runs into the cellar, touches the light again, and returns to the present day. The next day, Vincent goes back to the cellar and finds the light has moved. He uses it to return to 1985. When AJ gets cramp in his leg, he asks Vincent to take over the game of Asteroids, and he turns out to be good at the game. AJ gives Vincent a pack of chewing gum he likes. In the present day, Vincent offers his dad the gum. He is surprised and happy to see the old brand. In 1985, Vincent and AJ play Asteroids, trying to beat the high score. Vincent's eyes are red from staring at the screen, and AJ says he will call him 'Red' from now on. In the present day, Vincent asks Auntie Jean what happened to Red. She remembers hearing AJ shouting Red's name, then seeing a weird light in the well. After Red disappeared, AJ smashed up his games console. In 1985, AJ asks if Vincent can sleep over so they can beat the Asteroids world record. Vincent says his dad is stubborn and won't allow it. AJ suggests that if Vincent and his dad find something they enjoy doing together, he might open up. Vincent finds the old games console in the cellar, and back in the present day, he asks his dad if they can try to beat the world record. They play for hours, and Andrew reaches a score of 42 million, beating the record. Vincent returns to the cellar to find the light has now moved to the garden and notices it is becoming weaker. He jumps to 1985. The light moves into the well, and Vincent realises this is the day 'Red' disappears. He can't bear to go into the well in front of AJ, knowing the trauma this will cause; he watches as the light disappears. As he is about to go into the house, the light reappears. Vincent tells AJ they are best friends, and hugs him. Then he jumps back to the present day. Back at the house, Vincent finds everything has changed. His mum and dad are back together, and his dad is cooking roast dinner. Epilogue The Curious picks up the pack of chewing gum Vincent brought back from 1985. The Narrator wonders whether there is such a thing as fate, or whether everyone is shaping their own future. Cast *Vincent (Malen Clarkson) *AJ (Boris Burnell Anderson) *Andrew (Jason Done) *Auntie Jean (Rosina Carbone) *The Curious (William Romain) *The Narrator (Aurora Aksnes) Trivia *This is the only season 1 episode not to feature an antagonist. **This is the only episode of the series overall to not feature an antagonist. Category:Season 1 episodes